


I Put A Spell On You

by AdeenBanner



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angels, Angst, Brotherhood, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Grief, Mental Health Issues, She kind of a hoe, Slow Burn, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Sneaking Around, So much angst, Witchcraft, dead family probs, finding a purpose to life again, mentions of child abuse, protective demon boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdeenBanner/pseuds/AdeenBanner
Summary: Persephone doesn't feel like she has a purpose in life anymore. Everyone who has ever cared about her has died before her very eyes, and it seems bad things always happened to her in the human world. Then, she was suddenly invited to be an exchange student in the Devildom at the Royal Academy of Diavolo, housed with six out of seven demon brothers to ensure her safety during her one year stay. Attractive demon brothers, mysterious pasts revealed, possible certain death lurking around every corner, what more could a girl like Persephone ask for? Maybe she'll finally die or maybe she'll find a purpose in life once more. All she knows is... it's going to be one hell of a year.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Introductions, My Dudes

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo. So my friend got my obsessed with this game the other day, and now I'm hooked. I just wanted to give you guys a heads up that I'll be switching between first person and third person POV throughout. First person stuff will be for the MC and the third person stuff will be for when the MC isn't in a scene with the guys. I'm so sorry if that is confusing or awful, but it's mainly for my sanity's sake.

Chapter One

You know, I never imagined I’d ever be in a situation where I was an exchange student, not to mention an exchange student going to a different world. Hell, I thought I’d be dead by now. I guess whoever is upstairs has a different plan for me. I guess I can’t complain too much with all the warnings of demons wanting to eat my soul, maybe I’ll finally get a chance to finally not exist. I sure as hell don’t want to go back to the human world. Too many bad memories linger there, and nothing good really happened to me there. Everyone I loved was gone, so there really was no point in going back. Dying by the hands of a demon seemed like a great and extra way to go, but it wasn’t going to be as simple as that. See, Diavolo housed me in the House of Lamentation with the seven demon brothers. 

There’s Lucifer, the eldest and strongest of the brothers. He’s the Avatar of Pride. You could say he’s Diavolo’s watch dog, answering to his beckon call whenever Diavolo needed something. There’s something about Lucifer that I’m drawn to. It could be his cold aura he gives off or his eloquence and elegance, or even his sinfully dashing good looks, or maybe I just have a thing for the dark, sexy, mysterious type. Whatever the reason, I was going to figure the reason out one way or the other. 

Then there’s the second eldest… Mammon, the Avatar of Greed. Let me tell you, this guy is something else. He’s definitely the troublemaker out of all the brothers. Always finding ways to steal and make a buck, that one. I’ve watched enough anime to see he’s the tsundere type. He never wants to admit his feelings, and is always demanding respect from his younger brothers and myself. Ever since Lucifer told him he was to be my protector, he’s had a huge problem with it. I really don’t know why, but it is what it is. At least he’s handsome, and I know how to get under his skin. 

Leviathan is the third eldest and the Avatar of Envy. The dude is a huge otaku and major shut-in. I’m surprised he even leaves his room. It’s kind of scary. He also likes to think he’s better than “normies”. He and I don’t really get along already, and that’s fine with me. But one of these days, I’m coming after him and his otaku ass, and he’s not going to like it one bit. 

The fourth brother is Satan, the Avatar of Wrath. What a handsome, pretty boy he is… He reminds me a lot of Lucifer, from what I’ve gathered. They’re like two peas in a pod, really, only Satan has a little more of a personality than his eldest brother. He’s charming and book smart and disagrees with Lucifer a lot. I don’t know what’s the story behind their quarrelling, but I guess I’ll find out eventually. 

The Avatar of Lust and the fifth eldest brother was Asmodeus. You know those guys who think they are so good looking that they check themselves out in other people’s car windows? Yeah, that’s Asmo, as the others call him. I gotta say, he’s kind of jealous of me. His charms and methods of seduction don’t work on me for some reason, and he doesn’t like that at all. He tried putting a trance on me the first time we met, in front of his brothers! Can you believe that guy? The audacity, really. But anyway, I think Asmodeus has good intentions, but his vanity gets in the way at times (and by times, I mean all the time). He also doesn’t like the fact that others find me desirable. It’s kind of hysterical watching his reactions. 

Beelzebub is the sixth eldest and the Avatar of Gluttony. He could eat an entire elephant and would still be hungry after. I don’t know how he does it, and I’m one to have a HUGE appetite. He also works out a lot, like… a lot a lot and damn… He also seems like he’s one of the sweeter and softer of the brothers. I don’t know why I think that. He always has a sad glint in his eyes when no one is looking, like he’s missing someone. He reminds me a lot of myself, or at least, my old self. Maybe I’ll be friends with him one day, if I survive my stay in the Devildom. 

The seventh brother, Belphegor, is the Avatar of Sloth. He’s never around, and no one ever talks about him. Apparently Lucifer gets pissed when the brothers bring the youngest up. It has something to do with a huge family disagreement hundreds of years ago. I don’t know what that’s all about, but I’m sure to figure it out one way or another; even if it kills me. 

Even if I do find out about the brother’s past or why I was chosen to attend a year of school here, it wouldn’t make a difference. I just, really don’t care what happens to me at this point. If I get killed finding out things or just for being a human in the Devildom, I might as well make it one helluva year, huh? 

My name? Oh, right, my name. Sorry about that. My name’s Persephone Thana Kennedy, no relation to the goddess. That’s just my name. I’m not that special, but I can assure you I’m going to turn these boys’ lives upside down once this year is up. 


	2. Mischief in the House of Lamentation

I literally walked into the House of Lamentation for the first time, and I was already faced with a brotherly squabble. I finally got to meet Leviathan, the third eldest brother. I just listened to him threaten Mammon about money that he still owed him. It was a bit much, but if someone didn’t pay me back after 260 years, I’d be pretty pissed too. But I would also be dead, like… double dead because you know… I’m a human. Anyway, all this is going down, and I’m just standing there confused, waiting for something to happen, then Mammon has the audacity to jump behind me and use me as a shield, knowing full well I could die. Like, hey, I mean, I’m all for dying and leaving my shitty life behind me, but I’m sure as hell not dying because of some demon scumbag using me like Captain America’s shield. 

Next thing I know, Leviathan is taking me up to his room, going off about this series called The Seven Lords, something along those lines. I’m like okay, that’s cool, oddly specific and totally not a parallel to the seven demon brothers. Man, he sure did talk a lot… like that’s why I’m summarizing what went on. He went on… and on… and on… I think I also started spacing out, not going to lie, but I admired how passionate he was about things he was into. I couldn’t shame him for that, at all. Like… if these boys only knew how much I loved K-POP… they would think I have a problem. 

Anyway, he proposes I make a pact with Mammon to make him pay Leviathan back, and I wouldn’t have to lose my soul. I guess that’s always a good thing. I don’t think anyone actually would find my soul tasty to begin with. So, apparently, the story goes like this… Lucifer confiscated Mammon’s credit card because of the amount of receipts and bills Lucifer was receiving. Mammon would do  _ anything  _ to get this card back, so it was my job to find out from Lucifer where he hid the card and negotiate giving the card back to Mammon in exchange for a pact with me. I agreed to it, of course. I mean, what’s the harm of having one of the most powerful demons be your bitch? Like I wouldn’t use him for bad purposes, but it may be a little fun, considering he abandoned me and almost got me killed on the first night. Pretty great first night huh? Whiiiich, leads up to present day, the next morning. 

I’m not a morning person, never was, but I always woke up really early when it came to getting ready for school. It was always quiet when I was back home, and my dad wouldn’t be awake since he always worked long nights. No screaming, no hitting, just peace and quiet. I stretched and threw the sheets off. It was really cold in my room, considering the kitchen was behind the wall. Whoever invented the expressions ‘hotter than Hell’ or ‘burn in Hell’ obviously had never been to Hell before because it was cold; well, at least, to me it was cold. I was kind of nervous with it being my first day at R.A.D., cautiously optimistic and highly pessimistic as always. I set the bar pretty low on my expectations so I wouldn’t disappoint myself. I’m pretty sure not many people find my mindset the greatest, but I really don’t fucking care. It works wonders for me. 

I grabbed my D.D.D. off the nightstand and hopped out of bed, heading towards the bathroom to take a shower. I plugged the phone into my speaker and put on my favorite orchestral playlist. I smiled at the first song choice. Nothing like a good and intense requiem piece to start off the day. I turned the water on in the shower and stripped, relieved to feel the hot water against my skin. Many thoughts ran through my head, wondering what demon school was going to be like, was I actually going to care about classes or find ways to piss someone off in order for them to kill me? I wasn’t really sure yet, but I definitely was glad to be away from all the bull shit up in the human world. I didn’t have to worry about my dad calling me from prison everyday, wondering why I hadn’t visited him. This place was heaven compared to the human world. 

I just enjoyed my shower, relaxing before I walked into whatever breakfast was like between the six brothers in the morning. It was going to be interesting… really interesting with the amount of testosterone in this place. 

😈😈😈

“Oi! Lucifer! Why are you blaring your murder music this early in the morning? Like come on, man.” Mammon grumbled as he threw open the door to his brother’s door. He quirked an eyebrow. “Huh?

Lucifer was still fast asleep, or so Mammon thought. It was dead silent in the room. Mammon slowly began to shut the door when a voice within the room made him freeze. 

“Mammon… next time you barge into my room at this hour, yelling again, I’ll string you upside down for 1,000 years… Understood…?” Lucifer grumbled, half asleep, but still threatening. 

“Yikes… Yes, sir… Won’t happen again… Sorry, Lucifer.” Mammon quietly shut the door. “Then who is making all that racket…?” 

Mammon turned the corner, walking right into Asmodeus. Asmodeus was already dressed and grumbled when he saw Mammon. 

“Hey, can you watch where you’re going next time, Mammon.” He smoothed out his uniform, fixing his hair. “It takes a lot to look this beautiful in the morning.” 

“It’s not like I go out of my way to purposefully walk into you, Asmo.” Mammon grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. 

“What are you even doing up?” Asmodeus raised his eyebrows. 

“Well, I  _ was  _ sleeping until the murder music began blaring. I thought it was Lucifer because ya know, he plays that sorta shit all the time, but it wasn’t him. I’m gonna get real cranky soon.” 

“Oh, the music? That’s coming from Persephone’s room. I was actually heading that way anyway.” 

“Why…?” 

“For reasons… Mammon, could you do me a favor?” Asmodeus gave him soft puppy eyes with a mischievous grin lining his lips. 

“Nope, not unless it has something in it for me.” 

“It would, but if you don’t do the favor, I’m sure Lucifer would love to know you called his music taste shit.” Asmodeus smirked cutely as he walked past Mammon. 

“Wait wait wait! Okay, okay, I’ll help you. Dammit, I don’t know what you all would do without me... All the disrespect… Hmph…” Mammon hurried after Asmodeus, not wanting his younger brother to get him in trouble. 

The bedroom door creaked open, Mammon and Asmodeus poking their heads in to make sure the coast was clear. They pushed the door open wider when they heard the shower was running, stepping into the room. Asmodeus handed his D.D.D. to Mammon, pushing him towards the bathroom, the door wide open. 

“Well, go on.” Asmodeus whispered, poking his head out into the hall to make sure Lucifer wasn’t going to pop up out of nowhere. 

“Oi, stop pushing. Why do I have to take the picture? Why can’t you take the picture? It’s your phone.” 

“I’ve told you this already, moron… you’re faster than I am. Plus if you take the photo for me, you can sell the photo. You know how many demons would spend big money on photos of human bodies? Or would you rather I tell Lucifer what you said about-” 

“Okay, okay, fine. You’re such a creep sometimes, Asmo…” Mammon grumbled as he got closer. 

“At least I’m not a money grubbing, scumbag, stupid.” Asmo giggled with his cute grin. 

“Oi, I’m not those things. You need to show me more respect. I  _ am  _ your older brother.” 

“I’ll respect you when Hell freezes over. Now please get the photo before we get caught.” 

“‘Respect you when Hell freezes over’... why I outta whack you for that one…” 

“You’re the masochist.” Asmo pouted, folding his arms across his chest, sighing. “I can’t allow my perfect face to be struck.” 

“I’m not a- grrrr… one of these days, Asmo, you’re going to get a piece of me…” Mammon grumbled, leaning into the bathroom. 

“Hahaha, oh, Mammon. Don’t get me all excited like that in the morning.” Asmo giggled, bringing his hand up to his mouth, his eyes squinting. 

“You need a hobby… It’s really disgusting how you hit on your own brothers. It really is.” 

“But can you blame me? You’re all just so beautiful. Now take the photo, Mammon.” 

“Okay, okay, okaaaay. Jeeeeeesh.” 

Mammon froze when the water shut off and the shower curtain was drawn back. He panicked and quickly took a photo of Persephone. He fumbled with the phone, it falling out of his hand as he ran and pushed past Asmodeus. 

“She’s getting out! Run!” Mammon disappeared down the hall. 

Asmodeus ran after him without thinking about his phone lying on Persephone’s bedroom floor. 

🌸🌸🌸

Stepping out of the shower, I reached for the towel, the cold air causing me to shiver. I dried off and started doing my morning routine. When I walked out of the bathroom to change into my uniform, my foot brushed against something. I froze and glanced down to see a D.D.D. laying on the floor. That wasn’t there when I went into the bathroom. I noticed my bedroom door was also wide open. I quickly shut it in case anyone walked by, looking down at the phone screen. It was still open to the camera feature, the phone not going into lock mode as it should have. I was curious and opened the photo gallery to see if a photo had been taken. I was fuming when I saw a photo of me getting out of the shower on the phone. I scrolled a bit and saw that the phone belonged to Asmodeus. So many fucking selfies… and- My eyes widened at one of the photos, quickly closing it. That was something I definitely didn’t need to see that early in the morning. 

My hands clenched into fists as I went over to my dresser, putting my school uniform on. No one was going to take photos of me naked without my permission, and I was going to give him a piece of my mind. He probably didn’t do it alone. He probably had one of the brothers help him take it. Whatever the reason was, they better run the opposite direction because I have a death wish, and I don’t fuck around with that shit whatsoever. I grabbed my backpack and D.D.D., throwing the door open as I headed toward the dining room for breakfast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asmo apologizes, I promise. I love him so much. He baby. Sorry for the long wait. There was going to be more to this chapter, but I decided to cut it and save it for the next chapter. I also have too many WIP fics going on. I don't know why I do this to myself. Oof.


End file.
